Outlaw (Hokuto Musou)
; : 'Outlaw' is a playable character introduced in Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage and its sequel. He is available as downloadable content in the first game, in both games he is used for Dream and Challenge modes and has no ending or story paths of his own, though he can play the missions of others in free mode or co-op mode. Overview : Outlaw is a nonspecific character who acts as a culmination of the various outlaws found within the Fist of the North Star universe. His attacks all come from various techniques and martial arts used by "small fry characters" in the manga, usually to stop heroes such as Kenshiro. : In Outlaw's accompanying DLC mission, Wasteland Rescue, ''when the mission is played with him, Outlaw has to protect villagers from KING while helping some fellow punks defect from KING. If they are rescued, Outlaw will receive a motorcycle as thanks. : The challenge, ''Bad Science is also altered if Outlaw is played, instead of fighting Jagi, Outlaw will instead fight Kenshiro who has been misled by Amiba in his Toki disguise. After battling Outlaw, Kenshiro realizes he was tricked and battles against the Fake Toki. Characterization : While a composite of all the various small fry in the manga, Outlaw is still given a little bit of characterization. He is a wild man who lives for the moment and does whatever he wants regardless of the consequences. : Like many outlaws, he fights dirty and goes out of his way to humiliate his opponents. He is also lecharous, asking Colonel if he can borrow one of his ladies and thanking his luck when fighting Mamiya. The unique DLC missions for Outlaw indicates he has sympathy for fellow outlaws and is willingly to help others if there is something in it for him. The Bad Science mission has him team up with Kenshiro to escape the Village of Miracles. Inspirations : Outlaw take inspirations a wide variety of fighters in Fist Of the North Star which are listed below. * Outlaw's appearance comes from the Mohawked biker thugs common throughout the series who commonly have unusual hair colors and tattoos much like Outlaw. Outlaw's dialogue in Ken's rage 2 when attacked by Raoh reveals he is one of his minions like many bikers in the series. * Many of outlaw's basic attacks are references to moves in the series. ** Outlaw uses claws for one his combos much like Club. ** Another combo has Outlaw use a flamethrower much in the fashion of Flamethrower Man. * Outlaw's signature moves also reference various minor villains. ** Outlaw's use of a saw is a reference to Jagi's minions doing so to villagers. ** One special is Nanto Sōzan Ken, a knife throwing style used by Beji and Giji. ** An attack involving outlaw bouncing on a spear appears to reference Habu bouncing on his staff. ** An attack involves stealing a satchel seeds from an enemy in the vein of Spade. ** Outlaw summons help to swing a two person sword just as two members of the Seitei Army attempted against Shu. ** Echoing Gonzu, chains are shackled to an opponent to swing for a hammer throw. Notes * In the fandom, Outlaw is often called , a term once used to describe him by Koei. This term is similar to Nameless Asura. * Outlaw is associated with the phrase Hyachar(ヒャッハー!), a phrase used by various outlaws in the original manga. Gallery File:Outlaw2.jpg Category:Video game characters Category:Outlaws Category:KING Category:Male Characters